In recent years, there have been attempts to improve visual recognition of various types of vehicle information without disrupting the attitude (line of sight) of the operator in vision enhancing devices for use in a vehicle.
In vision enhancing devices of this type for use in a vehicle, priority is given to ensuring a sufficient visual field from the windshield, and a head-up display for use in a vehicle, which reflects operating information and the like on the windshield, is used in order to allow quick recognition of the state of the vehicle during operation.
Such a head-up display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-227498 (JP 08-227498 A). This head-up display is latterly installed in vehicles that do not have a predetermined installation location.
The abovementioned head-up display will be described below with reference to FIG. 13 hereof.
The conventional head-up display 200 comprises a fluorescent display tube 201 for generating light information, a first reflective plate 202 for reflecting the light information generated by this fluorescent display tube 201; a second reflective plate 203 for reflecting the light information reflected by this first reflective plate 202, and emitting this light information toward the vehicle operator; a driving part 204 for driving the first reflective plate 202; a control part 205 for controlling this driving part 204, and lighting the fluorescent display tube 201; and a case 206 for accommodating the fluorescent display tube 201, first reflective plate 202, driving part 204, and control part 205, and for supporting the second reflective plate 203 in a manner that allows variation.
However, in a vehicle head-up display 200 of such description, the line of sight must be temporarily directed toward the display in order to confirm the content displayed by the display.
Furthermore, in the abovementioned head-up display 200, the content of the display is diverse, which can create a sense of confusion.